


We made it.

by agentemaria4722



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemaria4722/pseuds/agentemaria4722
Summary: Set on the “we had time”, Fitz and Jemma see the results of the blood work on 7x11.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Kudos: 6





	We made it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot that it’s part from a collection that I have all based on 1D songs but I feel that this one deserves to be published apart. 
> 
> English is not my first language and I don’t a beta so all the translation, edition and mistakes are mine.

_Cause we made it_   
_Underestimated_   
_And always underrated_   
_Now we're saying goodbye_   
_Waving to the hard times_   
_Yeah, it's gonna be alright_   
_Like the first time_   
_Met you at your doorstep_   
_Remember how we tasted_   
_Looking into your eyes_   
_Baby, you were still high_   
_Never coming down with your hand in mine_   
  


_____  
  


They didn't really know how many time they were until Enoch returned, sometimes it was too easy to get lost in each other after all the time they had spent separated. Neither wanted to be far from each other again, they had been through a lot and none of them want to be apart anymore.   
  


“Jemma Simmons, Bestie” said with his neutral tone “The blood work results are ready”

They both get tense and separated to see in the eyes, even after so many years they were able to talk with their looks. They didn’t know if they were ready to see the results, they didn’t know if they were ready to face that situation, things were too tense with all the matter of the journey in time and it didn’t feel like their place to be happy.

“Alright,” Jemma said, “And what is happen?”

“There is a high rate of human chorionic gonadotrophin. Or colloquially said, you are..."  
  


“Pregnant” she complete “I’m pregnant” she turned to see Fitz, he had run out of expression and she really didn’t know if that was good or bad.

They had not really talked what they thought, when Jemma told him about her suspicion and both decided to do the blood work, they didn’t to talk about the scenario in which the result was positive, they still believed that it would be a false alarm. It's not that they didn't want to have a baby, they wanted to build their own family, they wanted to take that trip together after everything that had happened, but right now... They had to complete one last mission and it would be more complicated with a baby.   
  


“Fitz” she called gently.

“You’re... You’re pregnant,” he repeated slowly.

“If” she couldn’t avoid a small smile, which was corresponded by Fitz.  
  


“Bloody hell”  
  


“Fitz!”   
  


Neither Enoch or Jemma expected Fitz to faint. She immediately got on the floor to make sure he was okay, he was unconscious but still breathing.

“Enoch, bring some alcohol and cotton,” she said to him with urgency. He immediately attended to her “Fitz, wake up,” she called.   
  


She didn’t expect him to explode in joy, they had to remember that the situation in which they were it wasn’t ideal but definitely she didn’t expect him to fall unconscious. Enoch came back with a cotton wet in alcohol that she approached Fitz's nose, he made a strange face and then opened his eyes.

"Oh Fitz" she sighed when he woke up "You scared me"

“He said... Oh fuck”

“Enoch, do you think you can give us a moment alone?” Jemma asked him with a smile.

“Of course, I will leave, excluded from the conversation. As always”

“We’ll go with you in a moment,” she promised. Enoch nodded and came out “Are you okay?”

“What if I’m okay? Are you okay?”

“Of course I'm fine. I'm not sick, just..."

“Pregnant” he sighed and smiled “You’re pregnant”

"Don't faint again"

“No, no, I’m sorry if I scared you” he sighed and stood up to sit on the ground next to Jemma “I can’t... I can’t believe it”

“Do you want us to talk about it?”

“I don’t know, I... I’m terribly scared, I don’t know if I’m a going to be a good father and... And I’m also happy because you’re the love of my life and I want to live my whole life with you, I want to spend the rest of my life and building a family with you. But I can't help thinking..."

“We can’t say goodbye”

“No, we can’t. Not now”

  
“I think... I think you’re right,” she sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder “And I feel a little selfish about it.”

“Jemma, we have... We have given so much and at the same time we have lost so much, since the moment we arrived in the field we have lost so much and simply... We deserve to have this, we deserve to be happy”

“I know, but they need us”  
  


“And our baby also needs us” they found themselves, both had tears in their eyes and smiled “I have reached a point where I thought we would never be able to have this, so we been through for a lot. Universe is given us an opportunity to have our happily ever after”

“A good thing is finally happening, isn’t it?” Both laughed in tears "We're going to have a baby"

“We’re going to have a baby”

Fitz hugged her and both cry for the happiness, it’s been a time since they feel this joy and peace in their souls. They stayed in the floor for a couple of minutes, just hugging, kissing and saying how much they love each other and much already love their baby. 

_Oh, God, what I could've become_   
_Don't know why they put all of this on us when we're so young_   
_Done a pretty good job dealing with it all_   
_When you're here, don't need to say no more_   
_Nothing in the world that I would change it for_   
_Singing something poppy on the same four chords_   
_Used to worry 'bout it but I don't no more_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you have enjoyed. I have this in the bottom of my mind since the end of the show and I have to share it with the rest. 
> 
> I’d been in the fandom for 4 years and in all this time I haven’t been able to publish any of my works but I finally find the value so if you have any suggest or comment, I have a tumblr account, I’m taking prompts for new fan fics https://pau4722.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Also I have an Instagram account, it’s my personal account but if you want to send me a message with suggestions I will answer you @bloodycosmossss


End file.
